Disney Descendants (Kpop Style)
by ughh.daphne
Summary: This basically follows the main storyline of the original Disney's Descendants with my twists and added characters. Some ships will be weird and aren't more popular ships but it's just random people I put together to have something. Also most people are younger so that they fit the high school age unless they are still in high school. This is also on Wattpad with the same title
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Disney Descendants or anyone mentioned. Also most people are younger so that they fit the high school age unless they are still in high school.**

 _Once upon a time, long long ago. M_ _ore like 20 years ago, Yoona married her beast, Xiumin in front of 6000 of their closest personal friends._

 _Huge cake yeah. So instead of a honeymoon, Xiumin united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected as king of the United States of Aurodon._

 _He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks, basically all the really interesting people, and booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there._

 _This is my hood, no magic, no wifi, no way out._

 _Or so I thought. Hang on! You're about to meet us but first, this happened..._

* * *

 **Today at the Aurodon**

Young 16 year old Prince Cha Eun Woo, soon-to-be-king, was standing still for his outfit to be measured. He glanced at the window that led to the Isle of the Lost.

His parents walked in, " How is it that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby," his father, Xiumin asked.

" He's turning 16," Queen Yoona reminded him in an excited fashion.

"Hey dad," Eun Woo was interrupted.

"16! That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42."

"You married me at 28." Yoona looked slightly offended even though she knew it was a joke.

"It was either you or the teapot," Xiumin winked at Eun Woo and chuckled a bit. "Kidding," Xiumin continued as he saw the unamused face of his wife.

"Mom, dad," Eun Woo began to walk towards them but was stopped by the clothes maker. " I've chosen my first official proclamation," his parents glanced at each other," I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Aurodon."

Yoona dropped the item of clothing she was holding and stared at Eun Woo as if he just grew 3 heads. He explained further, "Every time I look out to the Isle, I feel like they've been abandoned."

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" Xiumin spoke out just a bit confused.

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones that need out help the most and then we can add some more." Eun Woo smiled as he saw his mother nod. "And I've already chosen them."

"Have you?" Xiumin challenged. Yoona quickly helped the situation," I gave you a second chance," Xiumin stopped his approach and Yoona continued," Who are they're parents?"

" Cruella de Vil, Jafar, The Evil Queen," he paused for a moment before stuttering the last name,"And M - Maleficent." Eun Woo ended his list and Xiumin was outraged.

"Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!" Xiumin yelled, his face turning red with anger.

"Dad here me out here," Eun Woo tried to calmly explain to his father but he wouldn't listen just yet.

"I won't here any of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!"

"Dad their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" Yoona and Eun Woo looked expectantly at Xiumin, who had looked away.

With a slight pause Xiumin let out a sigh," I guess they're children are innocent," Xiumin turned away from him and Yoona tugged Eun Woo's suit," I'm proud of you. Well done," Eun Woo and Yoona both smiled at the result of this. Both the Queen and King left Eun Woo as they walked to the door. Eun Woo walked quietly to the window that led to the Isle.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Isle of the Lost**

A girl with light brown hair with orange and pink hair dyed on the inside of her hair was finishing up her long live evil spray painting. She was Kim Dahyun, the daughter of Maleficent. (I'm picking my favorite hairstyles of each idol)

 _They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad_

 _They say I'm evil_

 _And that makes me glad_

A boy with orange hair climbed down a ladder on a roof next to another long live evil graffiti art of Jafar. He was Park Jimin son of Jafar.

 _A dirty no good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _C_ _an't take me home_

A girl with raven black hair walked down a table full of food. She goes down and looks at a guy before leaving him. She's Tzuyu, daughter of the Evil Queen.

 _So I got some mischief_

 _In my blood_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I never got no love_

A boy escaped from a window, stole a red rag from a near person and an apple from a kid. He then took a bite out of the apple and threw it back. He was THE8 or Ming Hao, Cruella de Vil's son.

 _They think I'm callous_

 _A lowlife hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 ** _[ALL] Misunderstood_**

The girls walked into an ally, Jimin was climbing on the roof of a building, while THE8 was in a room of sleeping people, was waking them up by doing flips and turn the the bed.

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Whose the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world_

 _Wicked world_

All of them found each other at the opening of another ally.

 _I'm rotten to the core (core)_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core (core)_

 _Who could ask for more_

 _I'm nothing like the kid (ki_ _d)_

 _Like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the_

 _I'm rotten to the core._

The 4 took sticks and beat them on the pots and pans of a washing area.

 _Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just, unique_

Dahyun spray painted a D on a shower curtain, then opening it to reveal a man.

 _What, me a traiter?_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _Whats up with that?_

Jimin had flipped into an eating area and stole a teapot, trolled the customers with it, and jumped over the table while rubbing it.

 _So I'm a misfit_

 _So I'm a flirt._

 _I broke your heart,_

 _I made you hurt._

Tzuyu walked through a scarf store and went up to the man running the store with a scarf on his own neck. She pulled it and vanished through the abyss of blue and pink scarves.

 _The past is past,_

 _Forgive forget_

 _The truth is_

 _You ain't seem nothing yet!_

THE8 ran through a market knocking down baskets of food, threw a smaller basket at a lady and swung on one of the contraptions. He then continued to throw some hay at the same lady, who responded by yelling at him.

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Whose the baddest of the all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world_

 _Wicked world_

Everyone had met in the town square and the dancing commenced, fast movement dancing to match the dubstep emulating from an unknown source.

 _I'm rotten to the core (core)_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core (core)_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next_

 _Like the kid next door._

 _I'm rotten to the (core)_

 _I'm rotten to the_

 _I'm rotten to the core._

Once they finished, Dahyun took a lollipop from a kid passing in a wagon. She held it up as if it was the best thing in the world. Cheers erupted and joy everywhere, but an dark ominous energy came from the opposite of the commotion.

 **Hi guys, have y'all watched BTS' Spring Day yet? And K.A.R.D's Do Not Recall? If you haven't, you should check it out.**


End file.
